Lingerie fabric, and particularly padded brassieres, require textile material which has a substantial volume while, at the same time, it should be soft, pliable, and have a pleasant "feel" or hand on the skin of the wearer. It has been proposed to utilize layered fabric with fiberfill. An inner layer, which is plain knit, or jersey-knit fabric, is provided, forming the side which is to be adjacent the skin of the user. An outer layer is provided, also made as knit, or jersey-knit material. A textile filler is located between the inner and outer layers. The textile filler then provides the required volume once the fabric is cut and used for the desired intent, for example as a combination girdle, a brassiere, or the like. The filler material, in accordance with some proposals, is made of a fibrous, loose felt which can be connected to the inner and outer layers by adhesives; in some constructions, the padding is adhered only to the inner layer and connected to the outer layer by seaming, or stitching, for example in a quilt pattern.
Connecting the respective layers of such a multi-layer, or laminated fabric by adhesion interferes with free movement of the fibers of the filler material. This decreases the elasticity of the overall laminated fabric and also reduces the breathing capability of the fabric by interfering with passage of air through the complete, laminated fabric.
In constructions in which the filler is adhesively connected to only one of the layers, typically the inner layer, it is necessary to connect the inner and outer layers by stitching. Such stitching or sewing must be carried out with substantial care since, at the same time, the inner and outer layer as well as the filler are connected by the seams or stitches.